


Stay With Me

by favxhunter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, quarantine au, this is just a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favxhunter/pseuds/favxhunter
Summary: Toma and Shion will spend the quarantine together
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tachi_Sakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/gifts).



> This is just a gift for my favorite senpai. Happy Valentine's Day! 💜

It was rumored that a state of emergency would be declared in Japan very soon. The spread of the coronavirus seemed like something out of a movie, a really bad one.

"Are you planning to return to Canada? Things look like they're going to get ugly soon..."

"I don't know" Andriah replied in a sigh as he took Shion's hand between his fingers. They were both walking out on their way to the gym's parking lot, the taller one always drove Shion home.

"You're going home to your family?" He returned his question as they both got into the car. "Honestly this whole pandemic thing makes me really nervous, I don't know if I'll ever be able to get on a plane."

The libero nodded in understanding. He felt a similar way himself, the very idea of having to move far away now left him almost scared.

"I definitely won't be going to my parents' house. If they announce a state of emergency, believe me, I don't know how long I could stand it in that house" Tomas smiled at the boy's words. He knew better than anyone how much his boyfriend loved his family, but he was never the best at living with them.

The rest of the walk to the blond's apartment passed in comfortable silence, accompanied by the music from the radio. The two held brief conversations about training, at some point Adriah's hand settled on the libero's thigh. Her hand was large and warm, familiar. Shion leaned in and left a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Things happened faster than he thought they would.

It was early morning, he had woken up to over 200 messages on the Jackals chat. First up was a message from Bokuto asking had the news been seen, so Shion turned on the TV as fast as he could and put on the news channel.

"The government of Japan has declared a state of maximum quarantine for the next 15 days. As for the measures..." Shion wondered how the news man could maintain such a neat tone and expression.

"All the airlines have cancelled their international flights, and apparently I won't be able to stay in the dorms during the state of emergency since no one will be staying on the premises" Adriah would tell him worriedly later that morning.

Shion would not allow his boyfriend to stay alone in the first hotel he could find for the next few hours. A risky move, they had never discussed the conviction since they started dating.

"Stay with me," Shion told him before formulating the idea properly in his head. "There's enough room for both of us in the apartment, you don't have to stay alone in some hotel, I mean... you know you can count on me."

There was a brief silence. Shion was about to look at his phone screen to see if the call had been cut off but Adriah's laughter came through loud and clear.

"Damn babe... I honestly never thought to ask you and it makes me so happy that you suggested it."

"Obviously I'd send you to stay with me, stupid! I'll come help you pick up your stuff at noon" Shion hung up before he could embarrass himself.

He finished his breakfast and took a look around his small living room. Nugget, a brown furred chow chow was curled up on the corner of the couch. The room in complete silence was not going to let him escape from the strong beating of his heart. It's not like Adriah hadn't slept over at Shion's house before, but it had only been weekends.

They would live together. Temporarily.

He could imagine him walking around the living room dozing, complaining that the bathroom door isn't long enough and that he always ended up hitting his forehead on the door frame.

He finished washing the dishes ignoring the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

After spending the afternoon together, they headed to Shion's apartment to unpack Adriah's things.

"Nugget!" Adriah greeted his dog in the doorway.

"I'm beginning to think she loves you more than me," Shion complained.

"Oh come on don't be jealous, you know I only have eyes for you" Tomas leaned in a little and left in kiss on his forehead.

_Shion was so weak._

Ignoring the growing blush on his cheeks, Shion finished taking off his shoes and carried the boxes in his arms to the center of the room. He knew Adriah was living in the dorms to save money, though it's not like he really needed it, his boyfriend insisted he didn't need to spend on an apartment if the team was offering him practically free housing. His luggage consisted of a couple of large boxes and 3 suitcases.

He was about to carry the suitcases to his room when arms came around them and lifted him slightly.

"We can unpack later..."Adriah whispered against his ear making him shiver.

Adriah whispered against his ear making him flinch. "I still can't believe you seriously offered to stay with you."

"Anyone listening to you would think I was heartless and inconsiderate" Shion turned around and on tiptoe, held Tomas' face in his hands and left a brief kiss on his lips.

Adriah looked up at him and pouted. "Don't start" his voice was almost a whisper.

"I didn't initiate anything!"

"Of course you have. Seeing you looking so cute, kissing me so cute..." without warning, the half blocker lifted the blond into his arms. Shion hugged his torso with his legs to avoid falling down

"What are you doing!!!" even though he wanted to sound annoyed, the smile on his face betrayed him. One hand held him on his back and the other stroked his hair.

"I'm continuing what you started" their lips pressed together. It was a soft kiss, Adriah pushed her tongue gently between Shion's lips, the blond moaned in response, his hands tangling in the tall boy's brown hair. They continued kissing until Shion felt his back hit the wall.

"Ehm... lunch, dinner" he whispered as he turned his head to the side, trying to escape. But the insistent kisses spread all over his neck and cheek.

"Can I have you for dinner?" another kiss on his lips.

"You're quite the comedian" Shion kissed him back "Real food."

"Uhm... sorry I don't speak Japanese young man" he replied in perfect English as he continued to spread kisses all over her face

"Oh, well, lucky for me I do speak English look at that.."

Adriah growled and hid his face in Shion's neck.

"Pizza" He finally said as he bit his neck to which Shion pulled his hair tightly.

"Pizza" Shion confirmed as he put his feet on the ground.

_They didn't have to rush, now, they had plenty of time ahead of them._


End file.
